The present disclosure relates to electrical energy sources, and particularly to micro batteries and micro battery diagnosis.
Conventional micro batteries can contain several components, including a cathode, an anode, and an electrolyte material. Such micro batteries can be used in a variety of applications. Industry demands ever smaller and more efficient energy sources, resulting in frequent testing and analysis of various component materials and battery designs. However, in a conventional battery, testing of individual component properties, such as impedance characteristics, can be difficult and in some cases only information concerning the fully assembled battery can be discerned, and not individual electrodes. It would be desirable to have the ability to test individual micro battery components to optimize battery materials and design.